


Happy Together

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And alien armies, Happily married life, M/M, The Green Lantern Husbands AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Hal's had a long day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This satifies my eternal Green Lantern Husbands wedded bliss AU craving. Hal and Sinestro are arrogant assholes, Corps legends, and embarassingly couple-y.

Hal was tired as hell. 

He and Guy barely stumbled onto the League Satellite without falling on their faces. Half the damned Corps and the League to take out an army of ancient alien warriors, woken after a century, and pissed. 

He just wanted to sleep, but he needed to know first. 

He scanned those present but didn't see either of them.

Batman and Sinestro had been like oil and water from the start, because of course they were. 

A legendary Green Lantern, used to having his way, and Ol’ Spooky. So naturally the only logical plan involved the two of them taking out the artifact keeping the army alive. 

Hal wasn’t worried. Sinestro had made it through worse. Guy snorted next to him, and maybe Hal had said that out loud. Whatever, the whole Corps knew about them.

And the Justice League had at least understood that something was up between them. 

And then there he was. 

Hal started to raise his hand, and in three rushed strides Sinestro grabbed hold of him. 

They kissed long and deep, and wow, okay, either the fight had been really tough or Batman had really pissed him off. Sinestro was never ever publicly demonstrative. When they stopped to breathe Hal realized both of Sinestro’s hands were firmly grabbing his ass. 

There was a shocked silence, and then Gardner started catcalling. 

“Erm.” Hal started, and then just thought: fuck it. 

“I have a room. On this satellite. Fuck, I love you”. 

“And you. Lead the way”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The prequel that no one asked for! [Insert Star Wars joke here]. If anybody wanted to know why Guy and Hal were off on their own, or why Batman and Sinestro had to be partners, here you go.

Hal wakes up on a Tuesday to discover that the whole universe is under threat; which isn’t all that unusual. What is unusual is that the threat appears to be some undead interstellar army indiscriminately attacking settled planets.

The ring’s memory banks had this to say: _Planet 14677, Sector 2815. Time elapsed to the present: 1x100 Earth year intervals (“century”). Conflict over succession in a monarchic system; 2 warring factions. Unclear which commissioned an army; characteristics of which: self-repairing, extremely durable, extremely lethal, numerous. Do not decay organically, may and have been able to lay dormant for long periods. Apparent hive mind; may have a central power source. Means of current awakening: unknown. Motivation: unknown. Recommended course of action: total annihilation._ Which was less than useless when dealing with the reality of the threat the damned army posed.

Arisia was nearly killed on a scouting trip, but she did report seeing a keystone that appeared to be sustaining them, or rather she saw the evidence of the enormous power drain; the keystone itself was somewhere on the surface of a small reddish planet that had appeared to be uninhabited until some idiot woke up the sleeping warriors. That’s the moment the Corps realizes that the nature and scope of the threat makes them combat ineffective. Which is how Hal finds himself addressing half the damned Corps and the League on the satellite.

Now, despite what Guy and his claims of Hal showboating and attention hogging may say, Hal doesn’t mind not being in the driver’s seat. He can follow someone else’s lead, even if he usually ends up going off menu. He’s not big on power trips, or control. He can leave that to, oh right, almost every damned Lantern and the goddamn Batman. A paranoid control freak and a group of people that, by definition, are willful and stubborn, do not a good combination make. Hal feels like he’s trying to herd cats. While there’s a disco ball flashing. And it’s his fucking problem, because he’s Senior Earth Lantern, a Leaguer and The Man with the Plan. Guardian approved, even, for once.

After wrapping up the briefing on the army, but before he could get into the plan, both Bats and Kilowog start rattling off ideas, which segues into second guessing, and what looks to be the beginning of a brawl as everyone capable of speech starts talking. Except Sinestro, who is rolling his eyes so hard at the petty humans Hal’s kind of worried about his eye muscles, and Hal himself, who is struggling not to face palm or rage quit. Super heroics aren’t what they’re cracked up to be. Then Sinestro slants his eyes at Hal, _well? I’m waiting_ , and Hal slams his fists down on the table, as light from his ring arcs up into a screeching harpy construct. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt? Good. Shut up” Hal says, drawing up to his full height, backed up by Sinestro on his left. That, at least, he can always count on.

He lets the image sink in, lets the Lanterns remember that he and Sinestro are legends for a reason. They climbed their way up, scrabbling for every inch with blood, sweat and tears. He launches into the plan with no room for argument. It all stems from one thing: the warriors can sense their rings. So the Lanterns are going to split up, start rescue efforts and defend the planets still in the warriors’ path. If they’re spread out they won’t seem threatening or present an irresistible target. Kilowog starts piping up, and Hal holds up a hand. This is where the League comes in. And Guy and Hal. The two of them will be a decoy, dart in, throw some punches, run off when they know they’ll be chased. Run right into the waiting ambush of Leaguers. When they’re engaged, the Lanterns will swarm them, containing them. Sinestro’s jaw tightens, like he’s about to disagree, but Hal cuts him off with a look.

“Hey, you know me and Guy. It’s not like anyone in the ‘verse could resist wanting to punch us in the face”. That actually gets laughs, and a smile from Wonder Woman, and Hal’s kind of stupidly proud. “That…could work, but that still leaves the keystone” Bats says, and Hal sighs because here comes the hard part. He’s tried to see any other way, any other solution, but there isn’t one. And if he doesn’t sell them on this quick, any hold he’s got over the room will be gone. “You and Sinestro will get the keystone” he says, and the expression on both their faces turns mutinous. “It’s at least a two man job. Ideally a platoon’s job, but there’s no way more than two can sneak onto the planet. And no way two powered someones will make it, you’ll even have to turn off the ring when you land. When Guy and I make our move, they’ll be distracted and they won’t notice the extra energy signature. Then you watch Sinestro’s back while he takes out the keystone. And we all go home happy.” Batman doesn’t look happy, especially at being back-up.

“How are you pretending we do that? Punch it hard?” And Sinestro’s eyes narrow into that one look, the one Hal calls the _'you insolent peasant’_ look that usually foreshadows someone losing teeth, at the very least. From the moment they stepped onto the satellite they’ve been at each other’s throats. They barely made it through introductions before they were taking potshots at the other. So before Sinestro can say anything Hal cuts him off with “Alright, show of hands, who here is well versed in century old tech, y'know someone with a degree in alien archeology?” After a beat, Sinestro half raises his hand. He’s the only candidate for a reason; no one else has even a passing familiarity with this civilization. “Well, I’m spoiled for choice here, but I think I have to go with Sinestro”.

They wrap up after that because there’s nothing more to say. Batman stomps off, maybe to bitch at Superman, but Hal knows he’ll come through, broody asshole or not. He meets Thaal’s eyes and nods. They never say anything like 'be careful’ or 'I love you’. They’re not that sort of people. And they don’t think about each other during missions. It’s a good way to get them both killed. If they make it back, they make it back. Everything moves pretty quickly after that.

He and Guy make their move, and Hal only sees a flicker of green in the corner of his eye, hurtling towards the surface. They divert the main body of the warriors, lead them right to slaughter. In the blind melee, Guy and Hal stick together, trying to keep the army moving towards their own destruction. It takes them a moment to realize that they’ve over shot, and now it’s the two of them against a small contingent that followed them through. “Well. Fuck”.

Guy shrugs at him, drawls out “They don’t look that tough”. Hal raises his arm, “Then let’s get to work”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sector 2815 is Arisia’s canonical sector. It is also canon that everyone loves Wonder Woman. Batman is really annoyed because it’s really hard to work out a plan when he’s barely given half the necessary information, there’s all these unknown lanterns on his satellite, plus Hal’s running the show which is bound to make people nervous. Add to that the fact that he and Sinestro super hate each other, because they’re similar in lots of ways. And in this AU it is maybe sort of possible Bruce has a thing for Hal, and he’s a good enough detective to tell something was going with him and Sin…..
> 
> There maybe be another unnecessary instalment in this series, in which Batman and Sinestro are super catty to each other while saving the universe. (I should warn you, parts 1&2 were written in 2014...)


End file.
